Not Always A Happy Ending
by TeddyRemusPotter
Summary: she'd lost her husband, then her daughter and son-in-law. She hadn't even been apart of the war, not the way her daughter and son-in-law had been, but she'd been the one to lose all three of them


She had known this wouldn't have been a happy event, it would be miserable and she knew that. She'd lost her husband, then her daughter and son-in-law. She hadn't even been apart of the war, not the way her daughter and son-in-law had been, but she'd been the one to lose all three of them. She was a pureblood, if she just stayed away from everything she'd be safe.

But the problem was her husband was muggle-born ... married to a Black. A disowned Black, that made him in a very danger situation. There was hardly anything they could do to protect him.

He died anyway.

Her other problem was her daughter was a half-blood ... in the order ... married to a werewolf ... and the daughter of a disowned Black and muggleborn. Her daughter had never been quiet about her loyaltys and she had warned her about it but her daughter didn't care about any of that. There was hardly anything she could do to protect her.

She died anyway.

Her other problem was her son-in-law was a werewolf ... in the order ... married to the daughter of a disowned Black and a muggleborn. She knew that her sisters and their crowd would have something to say about it and she's sure they did. There was hardly anything she could do to pretect him.

He died anyway.

Now she's at her own daughter funeral and she doesn't know if she can hold it together. When she found out about her daughter and son-in-law it was four hours after the war had been won, she'd had loads of wizards and witches flooing to her house, friends and strangers all of them celebrating while she waited at home for her daughter and son-in-law, they had to come home, they just had too. But not just because of her, only two weeks ago did her grandson enter the world. That little boy can't remember the faces of his parents yet, he can't talk yet, he can't even move proparly yet. They can't leave that little boy of their's all alone, they just couldn't.

And they didn't.

At first she thought they did, when Kingsley Shacklebolt had turned up at her door she knew just by one look at him because why else would he be there instead of her daughter and son-in-law? Why else would he look so damn devestrated? She knew he was friends with both of them and she knew that their deaths hit him hard but not nearly as much as they did her. She was all alone, alone in his cruel, broken world, alone with a two weeks old baby.

Until three days later he appeared on her doorstep.

When she'd opened the door she hadn't expected him, she'd actually say he was one of the last people she'd been expecting. She knew he defeated Voldemort only three days before but looking into his eyes he looked about fifty years old instead of a seventeen year old boy.

She finally let him in and without much conversation they sat in silence, both unwilling to start until she finally cracked; "why are you here?"

"He's my godson."

She'd forgotten all about that, at the time when her daughter had told her who had been the godfather she'd waved it off, you didn't really need a godparent unless something happened to the parents and at the time she didn't want to think about it but she did remember thinking about what they were thinking naming a seventeen year old who is hunted by every dark force their child's godfather but still knew that they had settled the matter, her son-in-law was already off to ask him if he would accept and she'd never asked if he had, but she would guess now the answer was yes.

She'd thought a lot over those three days were she thought she was alone. She thought alot about her grandson, about his future. She was barely holding it together, how could she look after a baby, how could she raise him? And apparently she didn't need to.

At first he didn't mention anything, he visited every single day for three weeks before he asked her the all important question; "Do you want to keep him?"

"I love him," she paused, not knowing what this boy wanted the answer to be, she'd realised that being hunted made him very guarded and very hard to read. "But I can't raise a baby."

She had thought that he would tell her he couldn't, he was only seventeen. He didn't want anymore responsiblity since he had the whole world on his shoulders for years. He still did, though in a very different way. At first the weight of lives, people rested on his shoulders. Now people with thank you's and money and gifts and admiration wight on his shoulder everytime he left the house. But he surprised her. Then again a few years ago she would have said that a seventeen year old couldn't possibly defeat the darkest wizard there is, someone even Dumbledore couldn't defeat. And this boy did.

And he took that little boy away from her too, he took that responsiblity away from her. She felt bad because she is that baby's grandmother, she should care for that baby, not a seventeen year old boy who should finally have peace. But he didn't seem to mind, he actually seemed happy.

That was two days ago and now it's finally her daughters funeral and her son-in-laws tomorrow.

She looked over to see a group of red heads near the front, near her daughter. She knew who they were; The Weasleys. That was also the group that had also taken in her grandson with his godfather, they were the ones supporting him. They were her grandson's godfather's family. And he seemed to be in a relationship with the youngest Weasley and only girl because when she finally reached them he had his arm around her girl and she had her grandson in her arms. Looking at them, they looked like a real family, as if that boy was theirs.

He looked up and smiled at her and she found herself smiling back, despite how miserable she was. And then he waved her over; "come see your grandson. He's been missing you I think, he's grown aswell in those two days." She knew that he was teasing her slightly, still unsure around her and she gave him a wobbly smile and when she saw her grandson she noticed he had actually grown. But he looked perfectly relaxed in his own little family, his hair had turned red though she wasn't sure if that was a coincience or if he could see the millions of different shapes of red around him.

"You should come over sometime," he paused looking at her, "if you like?" At first she thought he was doing this just so she'd take the baby back but it wasn't he was just letting her in on the family that he had created for himself with that little baby and the red headed girl. That boy was their son too aswell as her daughter and son-in-laws.


End file.
